What is with these constant surprises!
by Shannen95
Summary: Rose has never met Dimitri, so none of the books has ever happened, she is dating Adrian, RxA & RxD & RxJ for those who read my previous stories! hehe  Rose meets Abe for the first time & is surprised with a large multitude of surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1 First Impressions are bogus

**Hey my lovely Readers, this is my new story... let me know what you think pretty please. i love getting you reviews and i love writing for you guys. i am not going to put any of the "if you review my writing will be better" because it wont. I write the way i write but if you have any suggestions then i would really appreciate them and any ideas of what you would like to see later on in the story that would be amazing... later on there may be lemons... not exactly sure when... im not sure how long i will make this as i rarely plan my stories (i really need to start) i just make them up from beginning to end. not really sure WHERE they start and WHERE they finish! HAHA! well guys, let me know what you think because i love hearing from you, and yes this sounds corney but IT MAKES MY DAY! :D haha oh and in this story you will see the return of JACKSON! (for those who have just started reading my fanfics he is a character i have made up.. hehe! look in So much for self control! hehehehehe)  
><strong>

**Love you guys **

**Shannen xoxoxox**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any VA characters Richelle Mead does... I own the twisted plot line :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My forehead stuck to the cold glass and my hot breath created a mist of condensation on the window. My head throbbed with my mother's words as I contemplated my approaching visit with destiny.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Janine, or my mother as she prefers to be called, sat in the far corner of a small café, situated in the far corner of the court grounds. My mother glanced at me over her straight black coffee, strong and bitter, just like her.

"Rose, I know where your father is." She murmured before taking a sip. I choked and spluttered on my latte.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, incredulously, my nose burning from the coffee that had just somehow found its way out of my nostrils.

"I know where your father is, Rose."

"You do know that if you change the order of the words it doesn't make it anymore understandable."

"He didn't leave when he found out I was pregnant," she continued, completely ignoring me.

"He stayed the whole way through; he was the one who wanted me to raise you at home. When I sent you to the academy, he visited every weekend, you might not remember, but he did. We just told the school that he was a family friend. He was absolutely crushed when I told him that he should stop visiting you before you started asking questions. He left and went to Siberia for a while, which is where he started his business, and then moved back to Turkey which was where he was born."

"You guys have kept in touch this whole time and you didn't tell me?" I demanded, slightly infuriated.

"Yes. I think you should go and visit him, he is extremely excited about it-"

"Wait, you told him I was coming without even asking?" she nodded in response and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go and pack."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bus screeched to a holt in front of a white three storey house with brass gates. I dragged my heavy luggage off the bus and the bus pulled away quickly. I stood gaping in front of the brass gates and approached the keypad. There were two buttons on the silver plate, one red and one green. In movies there is always a red button and a green button and the red button always does something interesting like blowing something up or creating some sort of catastrophe. I really wanted to push it. My finger hovered over the big red button when a booming voice erupted from the speaker, making me jump back and yelp.

"Don't touch the button! We'll all explode!" the voice boomed.

"That's kinda stupid. What if I was a Strigoi? You would be Kentucky Fried Jackass!" the box laughed.

"I'm just kidding, you can touch the button."

"I don't think I want to now."

"Just touch the button,"

"No."

"Fine, don't touch the button."

"Your reverse psychology doesn't work on me." I reached out and touched the button. I guess it did work. An electrical jolt ran up my arm.

"OW!"

Laughter came from the box again.

"You touched the button!" the voice sang. I crossed my tingling arms.

"Why didn't you tell me it would do that?" I got no reply but hysterical laughter.

"Jackson, what are you doing?"

"Just messing with some kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm 18! I swear to god if this gate wasn't in my way, I would ram this stake up your ass… Sideways!" I pulled my stake from my belt and waved it at the camera mounted on the gate.

"Rose? Is that you? The other non-asshole voice gasped.

"No shit, thanks for the observation captain obvious. Feeling really welcome here by the way, I should visit more often. Is this the way you treat all your guests or just the ones _related _to you? Such a father you are! Hang on, wait! You're my dad aren't you, 'cause if that Jackson guy is, I am going to kill people."

"B-boss, I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't realise." Jackson stammered. I smirked at his discomfort; I hoped he got locked away in some medieval dungeon. A new voice entered the conversation. By the sounds of him, this guy was _hot_.

"Is everything okay in here?" the sexy voice said.

"Dimitri! Finally, someone sensible! Could you _please _go to the gate and get my daughter?" So, sexy Gonzales' name was Dimitri, a name that practically _screamed _'I'm SEXY!'

"I can get her." Jackson stated, hopefully.

"No, you can't, Dimitri will."

"You know, it's getting kinda dark out here and if I get eaten by Strigoi, I'm _so _going to sue… Or die. Either one. You know, I could possibly take 2 or 3, maybe 4 if the ghosts were helping but they give me a _wicked _headache. Oh crap! That was supposed to be a secret! Great, that gives me something _else _to explain…" I continued rambling and paced back and forward.

"She is so much like you." Jackson said. A faint slapping noise sounded followed by an 'ow'. I laughed nervously, enjoying Jackson's pain, hysteria building inside me. A faint coughing sound came from behind the gate. I yelped in surprise, stake at the ready. A man raised his hands in an 'I-mean-you-no-harm' kind of way. Wow, this must be Dimitri. He definitely was _sexy_. He was tall, _very _tall. His shoulder length chestnut hair hung around his face. He pushed one side behind his ear, only to have it immediately fall back into his face. His t-shirt and jeans accentuated his lean, yet muscled frame. My jaw hung loose in admiration.

"Ah, Miss Mazur."

"Mazur? It's Hathaway. But you can call me Rose." I said, giving him my best man eating smile.

"Oh sorry, my apologies, Miss Hathaway. It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to come inside?" he motioned behind him and I nodded quickly in response. I dragged my heavy suitcases behind me to the gate where he took them from me, ignoring my protests.

"Please, let me." He said looking at me from under his thick black lashes. My breath caught in my throat. I noticed he had a slight Russian accent.

"Ah, okay." I walked in silence, beside this towering, Russian god-like man. I couldn't help but steal a glance at him every few seconds. He looked down at a point near my hip.

"You know how to use that?"

"What?" I exclaimed, was he talking about my butt?

"The stake."

"Oh." I was slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry, this place is warded." I forgot I was still holding the stake, its weight was comfortable in my clammy hand. We approached the giant house and he looked back at me.

"You still haven't answered my question." He smiled, crookedly. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"I _have _graduated you know and I _am _the guardian of the _last _Dragomirprincess." He chuckled and held the door open for me. A semi tall man with dark olive skin and vibrant brown eyes ran out into the corridor we stood in. He was wearing a red suit with a purple tie and his ear was pierced with a gold loop. I recognised a few familiar features and then he smiled. Instead of missing a couple of teeth he had filled the gap with _gold _teeth. This guy looked like a pirate-gangster type person, thing.

"Ah, Rose." He strode forward and enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Hi." I said, hesitantly. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name." I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." He said, stepping back. "Good evening, I am Abe Mazur, owner of this terrific house, nice to finally meet you properly Rose." He swept me a gallant bow and help out his hand. I muffled a laugh and a blonde haired, blue eyed guy stuck his head around the corner.

"Hi, Jackson Delacey, nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Shut it, Jackson." Abe snapped and Jackson disappeared instantly.

"So if you would kindly follow me I will show you around what will be your home for the next three weeks."

"Three weeks? I only packed enough clothes for this weekend!" I groaned.

"Well, you might just have to take my gold card and give it a workout." My jaw dropped and I looped my arm through Abe's offered one. Dimitri followed in silence as Abe showed me through the sitting room, the ballroom, the drawing room, the living room complete with 52 inch plasma, the kitchen and the dining room. He then showed me to my room which was absolutely gorgeous. One wall was a blood red and the rest of the walls were cream which matched the carpet. A string of fairy bordered the room and hung in loops from the walls. A massive four poster bed sat in the centre of the room and sheer white curtains hung from the rails. Oh I was going to love staying here.

"Oh and Rose, there is another thing."

"Another thing?" I groaned.

"Yeah…" I knew it was bad because he took a giant step away, "you have a younger brother."

"_Excuse_ me?" I instantly got an image of Andre, Lissa's brother.

"And who is this illegitimate brother of mine?"

"Hey! You're illegitimate too!" A just broken male voice said from behind Abe. A skinny, dweeby-looking Moroi stood there, peaking out from behind Abe's shoulder. His hair was the same black-brown as mine and it hung into his blue eyes. He was tallish and had the same olive tone to his skin that both Abe and I had.

"_This _is my _brother_? If he was in a fight with a kitten, the kitten would win, HANDS DOWN!"

"You mean paws down." Dweeb boy corrected.

"Shut up, dweeb." I glared at him.

"Rose! Don't talk to your brother like that!" Abe objected.

"What! Are you disagreeing?" I got no answer. "That's what I thought." I said crossing my arms.

"So how old are you anyway, dweeb?" I turned to him.

"My name is _Rylan_, not dweeb, and I am 16." He said, proudly.

"Sure dweeb. So your mum is _obviously _not my mum…"

"Yeah my mum is ah… Lorena Voda."

"You mean, the queens best friends cousin."

"Yeah her."

"Yeah well, the queens nephew is in love with me so, HA I win! AND my best friend is the last Dragomir princess! Ha in your face! " I stuck my tongue out.

"Well I am going to leave you two to talk, and for you to get settled Rose. Come Dimitri, we must go and teach Jackson a lesson in being polite to women." Abe turned on his heal and trotted down the massive spiral staircase. Rylan the dweeb followed me into my room and sat on the small couch in the corner. I flopped myself down on the bed and rested my chin on my open palms.

"So do you usually live here or with your mum?"

"Well I usually live with my mum at the court in Italy because she is the head of the council there so yeah, I get schooled at the Academy in Florence. So you _really _know Vasilisa Dragomir?" I burst out laughing and my phone buzzed in my pocket. Lissa's ringtone erupted from the speaker 'smells like teen spirit'. I wiped the tears from my eyes and pressed the green button.

"Hey Liss." I sighed, recovering from my laughing fit.

"Hey Rose, is everything okay?" Rylan's jaw dropped and mouthed 'is that her?' I nodded. His eyes and jaw opened wider until he looked like a gaping gold fish. He definitely had my teeth, thank god he didn't have Abe's.

"Yeah well I just found out I had a brother named dweeb-"

"RYLAN!" he called, correcting me.

"Shut up Ry-dweeb, I am on the phone." I shook my head in mock disgust and Lissa cracked up laughing on the other end.

"You're so mean, Rose. If he is like you, the world has a major problem. Can you ask your dad if Christian, Adrian and I can come over to see you. I need to meet this brother of yours."

"He is 16 and completely in love with you." I told her, enjoying the flush of red that coloured Rylan's cheeks.

"Rose, that isn't very nice. Just ask your dad and let me know what he says."

"Hang on I'll ask him now." I ran out the down and stuck my head over the banister.

"ABE!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. My voice bounced against the walls and I was sure that he heard me.

"Yes Rose." He appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can three of my friends come over?"

"Who are these friends?"

"Vasilisa Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov and ah, Christian Ozera."

"Definitely. We'll make a party of it." he said walking away. My jaw dropped and I ran back into the room squealing.

"He said yes!" I squealed into the phone. "He said we could make a party of it, so either bring money or good clothes but either way we can have an excuse to go shopping. So Liss I have to go but _please _say hi to Adrian for me. I haven't seen him in so long!"

"Aw you guys are so cute! Yes I will say hello to him for you and ah Rose, it's only been two weeks." I rolled my eyes and Lissa told me she would see me in a couple of days. I hung up the phone and looked Rylan who looked about as excited as I felt and lept up from the chair.

"Vasilisa is coming here? Well I have to clean my room and choose what I am going to wear…" he rambled as he left the room. He stuck his head back inside the door. "Bye Rose," and disappeared again.

"IT'S LISSA!" I yelled after him and shook my head, trying to clear it and set about unpacking my clothes and toiletries in the massive Jacuzzi filled bathroom. My eyes drooped as I flopped myself back down on the bed, staring at the frothy white curtains surrounding my bed. They slid closed and I fell asleep.

A slight shaking woke me up and I bolted up straight in the bed.

"Wha-s'goin non?" I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my sleep filled eyes. Dimitri stood next to my bed with his hand on my shoulder.

"Your father told me to come and get you for dinner." I nodded in response and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"'Kay, I'm up now. Not awake, but 'm up." I slumped my way to the bathroom and washed my face. The cold water shocked every nerve in my face. I walked out of the bathroom, ruffling my hair. Dimitri led the way down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone sat, waiting for me.

"Sorry guys, I fell asleep."

"Never worry, Rose. We don't mind, do we _Jackson_." Abe shot a glare to the end of the table where Jackson sat in silence.

"Hope you had a good sleep, Miss Hathaway." He said, politely, I nearly died from shock.

"Kiss-ass." I heard Dimitri murmur next to me. I smirked and made my way to an empty seat across from Rylan. Dimitri sat next to me and across from Jackson, I was sure he sat there so that in case Jackson turned smart ass, Dimitri could kick him. We ate in silence until Lissa's feelings erupted in my brain. _Oh no not now_. I was pulled straight into Lissa's head and Christian was with her. No surprise there. He sat on her bed while she ran around her room, throwing things into suitcase, occasionally hold things up and asking him whether she needed them. If he said no, she put it in the suitcase, if he said yes she put it in the suitcase. I laughed mentally at her enthusiasm. In her head she was listing off girly things that we could do when she got here. Her listing was interrupted by a knock at the door. Liss ran across the room and threw it open. There stood Adrian. After our weeks of separation, I didn't realise how much I had missed him until I saw him. I was momentarily shocked until Lissa's internal ramblings picked up again.

"You called?" Adrian closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to Christian.

"Yes, guess what?"

"You bought me a gold Ferrari! Finally!" Adrian cheered and Christian laughed.

"Ah, no." Lissa said with her hands on her hips and her back to them. "Now where is my Gucci bag. Here Gucci, Gucci, Gucci." She called bending over and looking under the desk, the bed and even on top of the wardrobe. Christian stooped down and picked Lissa's purple leather Gucci bag up off the ground. She squealed and kissed him quickly before shoving it in her bag.

"Well?" Adrian asked, drumming his fingers against the wooden footboard.

"We're going to Turkey!"

"It isn't thanks giving." Lissa glared at Adrian.

"Ha ha, you're such a comedian." Lissa said sarcastically. She did sarcasm very well when she tried. "We are going to Turkey to see Rose!" Adrian's expression was priceless, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. Christian fell onto the floor laughing hysterically and Lissa stood waiting for a response from Adrian.

"So are you interested?"

"Ah cousin, have you ever known me _not _to be interested in something if _my_ Little Dhamphir was involved?" a large grin stretched on his lips and yelled "later Liss" as he ran from the room, presumably to pack. My heart swelled to know that Adrian cared so much about me. As she calmed down I was able to retreat from her mind and return to mine. When my eyes finally refocused to my surroundings, Dimitri, Rylan and Abe were all standing around me, Rylan waving a hand in front of my face.

"Ro-ose…" he murmured.

"Whaa!" I cried in shock.

"Are you okay?" Abe asked placing a large hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, now can everyone just get out of my face?" I replied moodily.

"Your eyes just glazed over, we were kinda scared." Rylan told me as he sat down in his seat.

"I'm fine, don't stress, happens all the time." I brushed away their concern. I _really _didn't want to explain the whole 'bond' thing right now, and _especially _not over dinner. Everyone stared at me for a while, probably waiting to see if I was going to fall off the chair and have a seizure. I ate my food quickly and excused myself.

"Goodnight all, I'm really tired," I yawned to express my point, "and I'm going to bed." I ran up the stairs and into the spacious bathroom. I stripped down quickly and turned the shower on as far as it would go. I stepped in quickly and the steam enveloped me, invading my nostrils. Sighing in delight as the hot water splashed off of my back, I looked at the shower head for the first time and realised it was about the same size as my head! My coconut shampoo was a nice, familiar smell and it comforted me in my extremely emotional state. The events of the last few hours ran threw my head as I washed the soap from my hair. _I can't believe I have a brother! _My feet touched the cool tiles and it felt strange after getting out of a boiling hot shower. I slipped on my pyjamas which consisted of a pair of short shorts and a white tank top and my chocolate brown ug boots. I slipped into the red satin sheets and kicked off my ug boots. There was a small control pad above the headboard and I knelt to inspect it. There were various coloured buttons and a set of arrows. I pressed the green on and the fairy lights around the room turned on. I pushed the blue one and the down arrow and the darkening curtains slid closed. Giggling, I pushed the orange button and the air conditioner in the far corner beeped to life. I yelped in shock and pressed the orange button again to turn it off. There was one final button I had not yet pressed and it was purple. I pressed it hesitantly and a screen popped out the top of the control pad. The words Rainforest, storm, waves and crickets were written on the white plastic and a small grey circle button was next to each word. I pressed the button next to waves and the sound of waves erupted from hidden speakers around the room. I pressed the up button and they got louder. I clapped in delight and pressed the Rainforest and soft rain and the croaking of frogs took over from the waves. I decided that this one was the one I liked and I lay down on the soft pillows and fell asleep shortly after. My dreams were uninterrupted, I guess Adrian was either too busy packing or just drinking in his room or the on site bar as he usually did on Friday nights.


	2. Chapter 2 Paaartay people!

**Hey again... well im not sure if you liked my first chapter? i was bored so i decided to upload the next chapter... PLEASE let me know what you think... **

**Oh and guys, i would really appreciate if you religious people (me not being religious) could pray for my grandma who has had a stroke this afternoon and is now in a coma in the hospital... this is the second one and we don't think she will be coming home from the hospital at all this time... **

**anyway! on with the show! **

**love you guys!**

**shannen **

**xoxox**

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up I pressed a button on my phone so I could see the time, it was 5:30 am. Come <em>on<em>! I am supposedly on holidays and here I am waking up at the time I usually do! Something has got to give! I crawled from the bed and threw on a pair of bleached skinny jeans that were torn at the knees and thighs, my favourite singlet because it had the batman symbol on it and the silver chain with the small diamond 'R' Adrian had bought me before I left. Finally I pulled on my black leather combat boots. Yes they were old and slightly tattered but they were _awesome_! Underneath my boots were my stripped rainbow toe-socks that were just long enough to stop my boots from rubbing on my shins. I went into the bathroom and to my complete shock, my hair looked awesome. It tumbled in dark waves over my shoulders. I flicked my fringe out of my face and pulled my makeup out of the top draw. I decided that a little eyeliner and some lip gloss would be good for today, I wasn't going anywhere. My boots thumped against the tiled hallway and down the stairs. I snuck into the kitchen and took an apple from the fridge. Taking a massive bite out of it I decided to explore the rest of the house. In the backyard there was a pool and something that looked like a house. I walked over to the windows and peered in at the empty gym. There were multiple pieces of exercise equipment. There were several treadmills and a set of dumbbells, chest pulls and a set of rings hanging from the roof. There was a punching bag hanging in the far corner. Somebody cleared their throat and I spun around quickly. It was at that instant I realised I didn't have my stake. A smug looking Jackson stood behind me with his arms crosses, his trademark crooked smile plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and realised how close we were, my rapidly rising and falling chest, just millimetres from his. I looked into his smiling blue eyes and saw that he was amused by our close proximity. I felt hurt at this and glared.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"I was just doing my morning rounds, Miss Hathaway."

"Sure you were." I said before storming away. His large hand clasped my wrist and stopped me in my tracks. I spun and went to kick him but he grabbed my foot and I was hopping on the spot. My fist snaked in to hit him in the jaw but it didn't have as much force as I would have liked because of my lack of balance. He let go of my foot and took hold of the hand that just punched him in the face. He pulled me to him, my back pressed against his chest. His lips were at my ear instantly.

"I am really sorry about yesterday." his hot breath stirred my hair.

"No your not." I replied, resigning to the fact that he wasn't going to let go until I listened to what he had to say. I knew for a fact that either nobody was here or nobody was up so I couldn't get help. Dimitri was probably working at the gate or something, so there was no chance that he would be around. For that I was kind of grateful.

"I am _really _sorry for yesterday, how can I make you believe me?" he purred into my ear, nose skimming my temple. _You have a boyfriend, Rose. You have a boyfriend!_ His forefinger trailed a burning line up my arm and his hot breath raised the hairs on my arms. A shiver ran down my spine and he turned me around to look at him. His baby blue eyes darkened with desire and his blonde hair was dishevelled. Our chests were pressed against each other and our faces inches apart. _YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND GOD DAMMIT!_ No way in hell was I falling for this creep! I sneered slightly and kicked him in the shin.

"Now we're even." I breathed into his face. He hoped around, clutching his shin. I strode back to the house and slammed the glass door behind me, making sure I locked it. I turned around and there was Dimitri.

"AHH! Oh my god what is with you guys sneaking up on me?" I gasped, clutching at my chest. I side stepped him and began walking to the kitchen to get another apple because I must have dropped my other one outside.

"Did you and Jackson have another argument?" Dimitri asked, following me.

"No, he was just being Jackson and I don't like it." I replied snatching another apple form the bottom of the fridge. I glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:30 am. Jeez! I was outside for ages! My phone buzzed in my pocket to notify me that I had a new text message. It was Lissa telling me they were about to land in the airport. I squealed and looked at Dimitri.

"Could you give me a ride?" I asked excitedly. He raised one eyebrow. God, how I wish I could do that!

"To the airport…" He nodded and grabbed the keys off the bench. I beat him out to the car which happened to be a semi-stretch Hummer. We sped down the highway towards the airport and I kept hitting the headrest of his chair urging him to speed up. we broke every road rule imaginable trying to get to the airport before them. As we pulled in to the parking lot, I jumped out of the car and left Dimitri to find a space. My boots thumped heavily against the pathway as I ran to the terminal they were arriving in. As I screeched to a stop I saw the thing I had missed the most. Lissa's blonde head bobbed in the crowd of people searching the terminal. I squealed in delight and ran at her. I almost tackled her to the ground but she had Christian standing behind her. I hugged her tightly and we laughed loudly. As we let go, Adrian pulled me away. His arms tightened around my waist and pulled me tightly against his chest. My arms threaded around his neck and squeezed him just as tight as I had Lissa. I was going to hug Christian too but the look on his face said 'touch me and I'll burn you' so I just waved. Shortly after we had said our hellos and exchanged embraces, Dimitri came trotting up to the terminal, his suit jacket flapping behind him.

"Stupid parking pigs." He muttered under his breath.

"This is Dimitri." I said, my arm around Adrian's waist, "this is my boyfriend Adrian, my best friend Lissa and her boyfriend Christian, also goes by flame-boy, toasty and puppy." I said pointing at them each in turn. Adrian's frame shook with withheld chuckles and Christian glared at me as if he was going to set my hair on fire. I smiled sweetly and led the way to the luggage collection area. Lissa of course had the most, then Adrian and then Christian who only had one small suitcase. We then made our way over to where the car was parked illegally. A yellow piece of paper flapped against the windscreen and Dimitri growled.

"Abe is going to kill me." he yanked the paper off and threw it onto the passenger's seat.

I slid into the back seat and pulled Adrian with me. Dimitri stacked all of the bags neatly into the boot and Lissa jumped into the back seat, across from me. As soon as Christian closed the door, Dimitri sped out of the parking lot, not doubt trying to avoid another ticket. Adrian placed a hand on my thigh and I leant my head against his shoulder, earning a giant smile from Lissa. She had been nagging for _months _for me to say yes to Adrian and one day I did. I twisted the silver chain of the necklace Adrian gave me, around my index finger and remembered the day he gave it to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked quietly through the deserted court grounds as a light sprinkle of rain dusted the grass. It was a cold Montana night and Adrian had his arm wrapped firmly around my leather clad shoulders. He had given me his leather jacket to wear as we left the small Italian restaurant, situated on court grounds. Butterflies awoke in my stomach as we made our way to the front door of Adrian's parent's house. I clutched at the soft fabric of Adrian's shirt and cowered into his side. He looked down at me and saw the fear in my eyes. Clasping my hands, he stood in front of me and lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Don't worry, Rose. They're going to love you as much as I do, if that were even possible." I looked back down at the grass and Adrian placed a finger under my chin.

"I'm dead serious, Lil' Dhamphir." He sighed at my uncertain look. "I was going to save this until later but… I think you need a little cheering up." he took a small red box from his hip pocket and slid it into my hands.

"Oh, don't look me like that." He said as he looked at my disapproving face. No matter how much I disapproved, I couldn't shake my curiosity. I undid the red satin bow on top of the box and lifted the lid to see a silver key resting on top of a black silk cushion. The top of the key was made of two hearts, with a small ruby in each. The key itself was encrusted in small diamonds. As I lifted the key, I realised it was on a chain. Adrian plucked it from my shaking fingers and did the tiny clasp up.

"This is the key to my heart. It now belongs to you, Guard it with your life." He whispered into my ear.

"What movie did you steal that from, Romeo?" I asked turning to face him, his goofy, crooked smile was plastered on his lips.

"Normally I wouldn't except you wasting your money, but I will make an exception this one time. Thank you." I smiled at him and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"No worries Lil' Dhamphir." He said clasping my hand.

The butterflies in my stomach were silenced, for now, and we made our way up the steps to the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we pulled up to the house I saw Abe standing on the front steps. If it were possible steam would be erupting from his ears.


	3. Author Note

**Hey Guys Shannen here. **

**I am so incredably sorry i havent UDed in SOOOO long but i have had a fair bit going on. My grandma passed away, i have been kicked out and have moved into a homeless hostel. i have also been dealing with other family crisises. i am trying as hard as i can to continue with my stories and will continue to write. i have limited access to the internet so i may be able to UD sometime this week but i am not making any problems. i hope you all can forgive me and will keep reading once i have gotten through this rather large rough patch.**

**From Shannen xoxo**


End file.
